Dillema
by DigitalStoryteller
Summary: Would you break the law to save a life? Oneshot.


**Dilemma**

"This retrial isn't going great," groaned Phoenix as he and Apollo stepped into the lobby. "Blackquill's got us on the ropes…"

"I know it looks bad, but – we'll figure something out, won't we, Mr Wright?" Apollo glanced furtively at the defendant, a man in a white coat with a forlorn face who was sitting quietly at the end of a bench.

Apollo took Mr Wright aside. "I said, we'll figure something out, right?" he repeated softly.

When Mr Wright looked at him, Apollo saw the weariness and defeat clearly on his face. "I dunno, Apollo…"

The Comeback King took a seat, downcast. "I might have to resort to extreme measures…"

Apollo was perplexed. "Like what?"

Avoiding his partner's gaze, Phoenix muttered, "Creating previously non-existent proof."

"You're talking about forgery. Since when has that ever been an option?" Apollo demanded furiously.

Phoenix looked up at him. "Many, many times I've been tempted to present falsified evidence…"

"Mr Wright, you're better than this," protested Apollo.

"Am I, Apollo? Am I really?" Then Phoenix thought, 'Am I no better than Kristoph Gavin?'

Troubled, he buried his face in his hands.

"You don't have to do this – we can find another way."

"There's no more time left. Stalling the trial would be perceived as an obstruction of justice. We've run the course dry. Nothing in the Court Record will help us now."

Apollo opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He clenched his jaw tightly.

"It's over. Either way, we lose," Phoenix muttered wearily.

"There has to be an alternative. There just has to be…" whispered Apollo as he sat down next to Mr Wright.

"If only that was the case." Phoenix puffed out a sigh.

Apollo stood up, looming over his boss. "Mr Wright, if you actually go through with this, I won't stand by and let you forge evidence. As attorneys, we're meant to make the Dark Age of Law end. People look up to you, for Pete's sake. What do you suppose Athena will think when she finds out? Or Trucy, for that matter? Your own daughter. You think she'll be proud of her 'Daddy' for breaking the law?"

"It's for a good cause!"

"So was imprisoning Kristoph Gavin! And you still don't feel any guilt for what you did."

"Oh, I'm supposed to feel remorseful now? Never gonna happen, _Polly_. Gavin got what he deserved, period."

"I'm not disagreeing with you," said Apollo, "but you're a defence attorney now. The Court Record is under close scrutiny. Don't you think it'll be suspicious if new-found evidence was just randomly added at the last minute?"

"It's happened before…!"

"Before the new regulations were implemented."

"And you're prepared to let our client, a doctor falsely accused of murder get sent to prison – again?"

"No!" howled Apollo. "The last thing I want to see is an innocent get convicted, especially someone under _our_ care."

"Listen, the evidence that might help us – it's been destroyed. But nobody has to know it was ever destroyed. Simple explanation – it was taken out of the evidence room for a while and now it's crucial in the trial."

"I would know," said Apollo calmly. "And I don't wanna be a part of your scheme." He turned away.

"Why? Because you can't live with the knowledge that stepping outside the boundaries made a difference to an innocent person?" snarled Phoenix.

"Yes."

Phoenix's face fell.

Apollo continued, "Furthermore, you'd be condemning our client to a lifetime of suspicion if the Bar Association (BA) finds out that you presented forged evidence. And they will, I guarantee you. At least two members from both the PIC (Prosecutorial Investigation Committee) and the BA attend every trial. They're watching us very closely, Mr Wright."

"Would you break the law, Apollo, if you knew you'd be saving someone in the process? Would you?" asked Phoenix very quietly.

Apollo faced him. "I'd…search for another way."

"That's idealistic talk. There's no room for that here."

"Maybe it's better to have ideals instead of a twisted creed," retorted Apollo.

Phoenix grimaced.

"You're gonna go through with it, aren't you?" Apollo asked. No reply.

"Well then, I'm out."

With that said, Apollo started to leave.

"Apollo, wait! Apollo! Come back!" Phoenix got up and frantically ran after Apollo, managing to block his path.

Apollo stared impassively.

"I still need your help…" Phoenix pleaded weakly.

"Enjoy having the bench to yourself." Apollo shouldered his way past Phoenix and walked out.

Phoenix sagged. Just then, the bailiff decided it was a smart time to poke his head out the door.

"The defence team is requested to return to return to the courtroom. Trial will reconvene shortly."

Glancing at the bailiff, Phoenix said, "Just – gimme a second."

'To forge or not to forge…' he pondered. 'Let an innocent man suffer once more, or face a lifetime of guilt and disappointment from others…'


End file.
